


Homecoming

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Romance, You could call this an Endgame fix-it, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Chakotay asks Kathryn to come with him to visit his home planet after many years of absence. She agrees, and they have a perfect day there.Day 2 of Fictober: "Just follow me, I know the area."





	Homecoming

Two years after they returned to earth, Chakotay took Kathryn to his home planet.

He hadn’t been home in a long time, and he felt that it was time to return, despite the harsh memories that still plagued him. He had asked Kathryn one night while they lay in bed.

“Kathryn.” He had whispered gently.

“Yes?” She lifted her head from where it rested on his chest. “Is everything alright?”

He ran a hand through her hair. “Yes, everything is fine. I just was thinking… would you come to my home planet with me?”

Her eyes softened and a small smile graced her lips. “Of course I would, Chakotay.”

A week later they were on a small transport ship to Dorvan. Chakotay felt apprehensive, as this would be his first time home in over ten years, but having Kathryn by his side helped to lessen the anxious feeling. They beamed down to the planet and left the transporter station to head to the area where Chakotay’s house was. 

“Chakotay, it’s beautiful here.” Kathryn breathed, turning around to face him. She had a look of awe on her face, and he could see the scientist part of her coming out. She was clearly cataloguing everything she saw, and he couldn’t help but smile at her.

“Where do we go from here?” She was already starting to wander.

“Just follow me,” He took her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction, “I still know the area.”

They walked on a well worn path through lush green foliage. Kathryn stopped every so often to look at species of plants that she didn’t recognize and asked him questions about them. Her curiosity was endearing, and it was making him see his home in a whole new light.

After a short while they veered off the worn path and onto one that showed signs of once being well traveled, but was slowly recovering. They arrived at a clearing with a group of small houses. They all seemed vacated, and it appeared as though no one had lived there for quite some time. Chakotay lead them up to a house with a white exterior and small windows on either side of the door. The roof looked worse for wear, the frame sagging inwards slightly.

“Is this where you grew up?” Kathryn asked softly.

“Yes.” Chakotay pushed the door open slowly. “This is my old house.”

He seemed hesitant to enter, and Kathryn held his hand. “Take your time, Chakotay. We don’t have to go in right away.”

“Thank you.” He turned to look at her, apprehension still evident in his facial expression and body language. “There are rituals I need to complete before entering this house. It’s been too long since it was last cleaned both spiritually and physically. Would you be willing to help?”

“Of course.” She said at once. “Chakotay, I’m here as your guest. I will do all that’s needed of me to respect your traditions.”

He pulled her in for a soft kiss. “Thank you, Kathryn.”

She kissed him again and said, “What do you need me to do?”

Kathryn learned a lot about Chakotay’s culture in the following hour that they worked. She had already learned a fair amount over their years on Voyager and in the time since they had returned. This, however, was the most she had ever learned. She watched as Chakotay performed the cleansing rituals with care, and brought him the things that he needed. She fell more in love with him than she already was, which was something she didn’t know could happen. 

“Okay.” Chakotay said after finishing the last bit of the cleansing. “We can go inside now.”

He reached his hand out for hers and she took it. Together, they walked inside.

The interior was simple, much like the exterior. The walls were white as well, and the furniture was sparse. There was a long wooden couch with cushions in the living area, and in front of it was a fireplace that showed signs of being used frequently at one point in time. In the next room there was a small cooking area, and on the opposite end were the sleeping areas. Chakotay had been right, the building did need cleaning. A thick layer of dust covering everything.

They set to work, carefully cleaning the dust so as not to inhale too much of it. Eventually the house was cleaned and restored to how it had been the last time Chakotay had been there.

“I like it here,” Kathryn said, sitting down on the couch in the living area. “It’s peaceful and beautiful. This house feels so welcoming and warm.”

Chakotay took a seat next to her. “This is how it always was when I was younger. There were more people, of course. But it still held the same qualities. I’ve missed it here. Thank you for coming with me.”

“Of course, Chakotay. I wouldn’t have missed it for anything.” She scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her back.

“I love you.” Kathryn sighed contentedly.

“I love you too.” He responded, kissing the top of her head.

She looked up at him and smiled before pulling him into a gentle kiss. They sat there for a few moments, kissing slowly, neither in a hurry to move things along just yet. Eventually they pulled away, and Kathryn pouted in disapproval at the loss of contact.

“Shall I make us dinner?” Chakotay inquired. “We can eat and then go swimming in the nearby lake. The area around here is relatively sparsely populated, so we’ll have the whole area to ourselves.” He finished the sentence with a wink.

“That sounds wonderful.” She grinned. “Can I take that to mean that bathing suits are optional?”

“Definitely.”

They both laughed. Chakotay kissed her once more and then got up to make their dinner.

After they ate, they grabbed a couple blankets from Chakotay’s old room and a bottle of wine that they had packed up and headed to the lake. By the time they got there, the sun was setting and casting a soft orange glow over the surrounding area. They set the blankets down at the waters edge, and sat down. Kathryn uncorked the wine and drank out of the bottle, as they had both forgotten glasses.

“I suppose we should’ve brought glasses.” Chakotay laughed as Kathryn passed the bottle. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Kathryn teased. She stood up and pulled her dress over her head. “Plus, I wasn’t planning on staying here for very long.”

She stood before him in only her underwear, and relished in the way he eyed her appreciatively. Next she removed her bra and slipped off her underwear, and extended her hand out as an invitation.

“Come on, Chakotay. Let’s go for a swim.” She made quick work of his clothes and pulled him in for a searing kiss. 

They waded into the water and Chakotay brought her flush against him, running his hands along her sides and kissing her hungrily. Her arms wound around his neck and she pressed her hips closer to his. His lips moved to her neck and she gasped and dug her nails into his back when he sucked lightly at the skin behind her ear. 

The next words out of his mouth made her gasp.

“Marry me, Kathryn.” He breathed into her neck. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” She grinned at him, then leaned in so her lips were brushing against his. “Yes. A thousand times, yes.” 

He picked her up with ease, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her hungrily, and she responded in kind. Kathryn felt like she was on cloud nine, finally where she knew she was supposed to be in life. Chakotay’s hand slipped between their bodies to find her clit and she threw her head back, arching into his touch. He always managed to take her to newer heights.

They didn’t return to the house until late into the night, slightly drunk but completely and utterly content.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I had them go swimming in much of the same situation as in the first work in this series. I promise I'll try not to overuse that idea, I just loved it so much for this fic.


End file.
